Black is The Color of Love...Chap2
by ViridianKitty
Summary: I hate summaries...Just read it! Oh and r/r please...*innocent face enters here*


Disclaimer=I don't own of the characters from the series Utena, though I wish I did.   
But it ain't gonna happen! I do own Kazuay though, being as I made her up entirely.  
I changed her around a bit, she is usually a wizard with a lot of fire power but you don't need  
to know that. ENJOY! AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO GET THE OTHER CHAPTERS ON JUST r/r!  
  
  
Chap 2 "The ring and Juri"  
  
Kozue giggled at she held tightly to one of Kazuay's arms, Shiori and Wakaba walked behind them.  
Kazuay just blinked about and down at the blue haired girl that still held her arm.   
She rolled her eyes slightly and looked ahead.   
She saw a large building, which she suspected, was where the trio was taking her.   
Suddenly something metal struck her on the head.   
She flinched for a second,the others just smiled and watched her pick up the small black ring.   
She blinked at it for a second as she held it in the palm of her hand.   
Kozue grinned and took the ring from Kazuay and in one movement she slid it on Kazuay's finger.   
"Is this,mine?" Kazuay managed to say.  
Shiori stepped forward with a smile on her face, "Well of course it is.It means you're one of us.   
"You can do whatever you want now,and not get in trouble."   
Kozue suddenly had a seductive look on her face as she stepped close to Kazuay.   
She then unbuttoned the top button of Kazuay's casual dress shirt.   
"It also means that you and I will be seeing a lot more of each other."   
Kazuay simply rolled her eyes and turned to leave,as she tried to rebutton her shirt.   
Kozue, not one used to being rejected growled savagely.   
She grabbed the back of Kazuay's shirt then spun her around and invaded her mouth, kissing her savagely.  
Suddenly Juri was between them and Kozue was stumbling back holding her face.   
Juri frowned, "Come on Kazuay, let's go."   
Kozue growled gently, "You bitch!"   
Juri just shook her head and led Kazuay back to the greenhouse.  
  
Kazuay blinked as she sat down on a bench, "What the heck just happened back there?"   
Juri stayed standing, "She kissed you,or do you not know what a kiss is?"   
Kazuay frowned a bit, "What crawled up your butt and died.Geez. "  
"You're so mean to someone you don't even know. "  
"I guess all the stories are true."   
Juri sighed a bit, "Well not all of them.I didn't eat a freshman.I just bit off one of his fingers."   
Kazuay giggled almost giddy like and smiled, "So you DO have a sense of humor."  
"And here I was just thinking you were a stiff sempai."   
Juri was caught off guard a bit but smiled and sat down next to Kazuay all the same.   
Juri looked at Kazuay then blinked when Kazuay's lip started to bleed.   
"Kazuay,did Kozue bite you when she kissed you?"   
Kazuay nodded a bit, "Yah why?"   
Juri took a small handkerchief out of a pocket and held it to Kazuay's lip.   
"Because you're bleeding." Kazuay nodded and blushed brightly as Juri touched her bare skin.  
Juri blinked at the blush then blushed herself and looked down,lowering her hand from Kazuay's lips.   
Kazuay stood, "I should get going.I have classes tomorrow and its already sunset."   
Juri nodded though she didn't look up, "Yah." Kazuay nodded a little and headed out.   
  
Kazuay headed up the steps to her dorm. Just then Utena stepped out with Anthy.  
"Hey there Kazuay, sorry for not being more formal but we have something to do already."   
Anthy smiled a bit and walked on ahead of Utena.   
Kazuay watched Anthy leave then nodded a bit to Utena, "Maybe later we could talk, perhaps?"   
Utena nodded as well and went on after Anthy.   
Kazuay sighed a bit.   
God was she ever tired.   
She stepped into her dorm and shut the door behind her.   
She blinked a bit as she noticed a note on her desk.   
She opened it and scanned it over once.Go to the forest? But isn't that off limits?   
Well Shiori did say I couldn't get in trouble no matter what.   
She shoved the note in her pocket and started for the door when she saw a sword leaning up against it.   
Had someone been in there at the same time she was..?   
How did they get in without making a noise?   
She picked it up,black covering,with strange gold roses printed out along it.   
The blade was night black with red roses on the hilt,the hilt was gold.   
She strapped the blade on,and headed out for the forest.  
  
  
R/R PEOPLE!!! PLEASE!!! 


End file.
